Hearts Forever in Wax
by Twistedamber
Summary: Sequel to The Man Behind the Mask two years later Marly is back at home with amnesia, not remembering a thing from her past experiences in Ambrose. Her and her friends are planning a weekend trip to the biggest football game of the season when they are delayed. They stop at a town with a famous Wax Museum and Marly's frequent De Ja Vu has her feeling like she's been there before..
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Alright ladies and gents I just started the sequel to The Man behind the Mask to be honest i haven't gotten that far but I'll put up the first chapter and hopefully all you awesome peoples reviews will feed my muse (She's starving!) By the way ummm I have changed and will change a whole lot of stuff for this story so yes little things big things will/might be changed please don't freak and review that this part was different from the movie cuz..guess what? I already know! haha okay with that being said here is chapter one!

**Hearts Forever in Wax **

Chapter One:

The wind whipped my red hair around my face as I stood, staring at the shadowy figure that kept getting closer and taller with each passing second. It was a man. The figure was too tall and widely built to be woman. I was backed against a hard surface, the mans face was shadowed but his long, black hair tickled my cheek. I was at peace gazing into the dark face. The mans hand caressed my cheek and his lightly pressed to mine...

"Marly!"

I jerked awake, looking around to see I was still in the car, although we weren't moving now.

"Wh-?," I mumbled.

"You weren't even listening to a word I said, were you?" I gave a sheepish smile to my best friend, Carly, who was driving.

"Sorry, Carls. I was dreaming about my mystery shadow man again." The warm wind from the open window whipped my hair back and I breathed it in, basking in it.

"Again? Forget this 'Shadow Man' he doesn't exist! My brother is into you." Carly wiggled her eyebrows

"Ew, Nick? No way! I figured Paige would be more his type." I rolled my eyes. Paige. Tall, blonde, gorgeous that about sums her up but of course it wouldn't matter if Nick was into her or not because she had Blake. Nick and Carly were twins so it felt kinda weird when she mentioned the two of us possibly being together. It felt like dating Carly, too. Way too weird for me..Carly was the good girl who liked to let loose and have fun sometimes, like me. Her brother was the complete opposite..parties, no school, lived at home. Well, I lived at home with my parents too but not for long Carly, Paige, and I were looking at apartments.

"Speaking of good twin, bad twin..," Carly started and I got a weird sense of De Ja Vu when she said that. I got a lot of those after my accident two years ago. Had the scar on my arm to prove it. I had gotten amnesia or whatever. "Bad twin is where we're going."

"You told me we were going to your house!" I accused.

"Yeah, and we are...after we pick up Nick. He's going to the football game with us and where there's Nick there...,"

"Dalton." I rolled my eyes. Dalton was always attacked to Nick like a shadow, always agreeing with him..it was annoying.

"I thought Nick was doing some time?" I asked, it's not that I didn't like Nick he just had an 'I"m better than everyone else' arrogance that got under my skin.

"Yeah, well. He managed to convince my parents to bail him out this time. Don't ask me how because I have no friggin' clue." She turned left on Jefferson street.

"Where is he?"

"With Joe," Carly rolled her eyes. "Not a whole day out and he's already back with the drug dealer."

She pulled into a driveway of a normal looking house. On the outside you would think a nice family lived there..maybe had a dog, went to church on Sundays, family game night. Nobody wanted to see what really what on in there. Carly honked the horn.

"Sorry," She turned to me."It was last minute beside we just have to get through tomorrow at the office, then tomorrow night we'll be on our way to the biggest football game ever."

"You don't like football." I said.

"Neither do you!" She laughed. "But Wade is going and so is Nick." She gave me a look. "Come back to reality. There is no 'Shadow Man'. Nick came stumbling out with his hood up, walking like he owned the world and everyone in it making me roll my eyes, yet again. Once he was settled he turned his bloodshot eyes on me.

"Hey, Marly. What happened to your arm?" I glanced at the four inch stark white scar down my forearm. My parents said it was from my car accident that caused my amnesia, that killed my brother, my boyfriend, my ex, and his girlfriend at the time. I swallowed the lump in my throat. Most importantly next to my brother, my boyfriend James had died, too. I wondered so many times why I was the only to survive but they said it was from the amnesia. I didn't think I had anything to forget about, my life seemed pretty much intact, intern with Carly for a fashion magazine. About to move out and dorm with my friends, but then again maybe I had just forgotten everything. That's where the de ja vu kicked in..I could never figure them out.

"You ask me that everytime you see me." I said coldly. Carly gave him a look in the mirror.

"Ass."

"What?" He shrugged.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Why does he keep asking about my scar?" I asked Carly. We were both up in her room eating Chinese takeout (another de ja vu but who hasn't eaten that more than once?) and waiting for Paige to show up. It was our usual Thursday afternoon/night routine.

"I'm telling you, it's because he likes you!" Carly laughed, after swallowing her midgit corn.

"So, he constantly brings up the fact that I was in a horrible car accident with hardly any memory of that i was the only survivor of..because he _likes me?_" I snorted. The door swung open and Paige took that moment to burst in (without knocking, typical Paige) she slammed it behind her.

"Nick does like you." Paige confirmed, snatching an eggroll.

"Even Paige knows it!" Carly laughed.

"Whatever," I rolled my eyes and checked the time on my phone. Shit! Seven thirty. "I gotta go. Carly don't forget to pick me up at eight for another day of beautiful interning." I smiled and shut the door, walking down the stairs and out the wooden front door.

Nick was sitting on a plastic chair on the porch and I swallowed hard, adjusting my bag nervously. He paused mid-sip from his beer bottle and looked at me.

"Hey, I didn't mean to ofend you earlier my memory isn't that great." He did look so cute in his dark jeans and black shirt...

"All five time? It's not very detailed due to the fact that I can't remember anything."

"You don't need to tell me anymore. I feel like an ass already." He stood and I awkardly backed up a step to make room.

"You got a ride comin'?"

I sighed. How could I forget that Carly had given me a ride?

"No."

"Do you want me to take you?" His eyes never left mine, making me squirm.

"It's not far." I stuttered.

"All the more reason." He smiled.

I couldn't believe Nick Jones, past reputational man whore, was driving me home. It was only the next neighborhood over.

"Does it ever make you nervous to be in a car?" he asked and I found myself staring at his stubble for a few seconds.

"No. Like I said, I can't remember anything. I don't even remember making plans to take a trip but out of me, James, Alex, Gina, and Wren..I was the only one who survived."

"Damn. I'm sorry. Are you still wanting to come with us tomorrow night? I'd be bored if you didn't go."

What the hell did that mean?

"Yeah, I'm still going."

"Cool. This one right?" I bobbed my head and he pulled into my driveway. My mom was waiting on the porch like always with her usual glass of iced tea. She smiled when she saw me, the blue-gray glow of twilight sky making her loo paler than normal. Her hair, usually loose, long red curls was now tied in a tight bun on the top of her head with a single lock framing her face. My mom was gorgeous and I was lucky to have gotten my looks from her. Her smile faded slightly when she noticed who was driving, that was my cue to get out.

"She already knows me, huh?" He asked. Oh..so he did notice my mom's disapproving look.

"Carly talks sometimes," I shrugged. "Thanks for the ride, see ya tomorrow." I got out and waved as he drove down the road. I turned and met my mom's sour expression.

"What?" I shrugged, walking in to the house. She followed. My mom must have been on a cleaning spree today because the house was spotless and smelling of her fruity candles. Our fat, white cat snowball looked annoyed that her pillow was no longer covered in her messy cat hair.

"Since when are you hanging around with jail boy?" My mom asked.

"Where's Dad?" I side stepped her demanding tone.

"Working late. Now answer my question." She blocked the doorway.

"He just gave me a ride hom and Carly is picking me up in the morning so you can sleep in."

"Is jail boy going to be with you?"

"Mom! His name is Nick. I'm twenty, I"m allowed to hand with who I want. What is with you today?" As i was pouring some of the tea in my own glass she uncrossed her arms and sighed.

"I know..I'm sorry. It's just hard..knowing you're leaving for the weekend and then looking at apartments. You know your Dad works a lot. When you're gone all I'll have is fucking Snowball and your brother's empty room..," She bit her bottom lip to keep from crying and I melted.

"Mom," I wrapped her in a hug. Usually my parents were the strongest people I knew..I've never seen them cry..even when I woke up in that hospital bed two years ago, there had been no tears, just concern.

"It's almost eight. Dad will be home soon. Maybe you guys can go to a move tonight. Me and Snowball will hold down the fort." She pulled back and sniffled.

"That's a great idea. I'll call him." She smiled, kissed my forehead, and walked to the wireless house phone.

"Are you hungry?" She called as I went upstairs to my room.

"Ate at Carly's!"

I sat criss cross on my bed, staring at the horror movie on my television that mounted on the wall. I wat at the part where the dumb bitch called out 'Hello?' in the house as though the killer would actually answer. There was a knock on my door.

"Come in!"

My parents came in both of them dressed nicely.

"We decided to see the latest showing then going to find somewhere still open to eat. You sure you'll be okay?" My mom asked.

"One..both of you look fantastic. Two..I got TV, phone, lasagna in the fridge and Snowball. I'll be fine." I smiled wide.

"We know, kiddo," Dad patted my leg. "Text us if you need anything."

"Okay. Bye, have fun!"

They left and I sunk deeper into my pillows I wish I was able to sleep in tomorrow morning. I turned the TV onto something funny (who wants to wake up to a horror movie on the wall?) set my alarm and snuggled into my covers with Snowball purring in my ear.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

I looked up at the brilliant light of the moon as it caressed my naked body with it's pearly rays. The warm breeze made the trees sway and swish sounding as though they were talking to each other. I looked down at the decent sized river in front of me listening to the water flowing. My hair floated in the breeze as I breathed in the fresh air deeply and stepped from the soft grass to the cool water. Goosebumps spread all over my body when I was in up to my knees lifting the hairs on my arms and making my nipples pucker and harden as though begging for more sensation.

I watched my hands as though in slow motion reach down and cup the clear water before rubbing it all over my naked flesh. I looked up and although I saw a somewhat shadowed figure across the river I felt no embarrassment or need to cover my exposed body. The prescence brought me calm peace. I watched the figure come closer and closer until I could see it was a man and he was somewhat largely built. His face remained in shadows with long, dark hair framing his face. He wore dark boots and jeans, a long sleeve white shirt covered his torso. I watched patiently, still lost in the soothing sounds of the water and wind, as the man undressing completely. I liked what I saw and shivered in anticipation.

He was right in front of me now.. so close my breasts rubbed against his skin causing a pleasant shock between my legs. This situation felt beyond words and neither of us felt the need to speak at all. His hand traced along my face making a pleasant path down my neck, across my collarbone and finally my breasts. I took note of his growing hardness against my stomach and I reach down to feel the hot, smooth skin of him already prepared. The man growled low in his throat and lifted me so I wrapped my legs around his waist..feeling him lift me as though I were weightless and slowly push himself inside my dripping entrance. I cried out in surprise at how fantastic it felt and we stood there naked under the moon, standing in a river with him lifting me up and down to bounce on his hard manhood until we both cried out in climax...

Beep. Beep. Beep.

I groaned and hit the off button on the alarm. Dazzling sunshine filtered through my lacy curtains and I sighed. The Shadow Man. I dream about him so often I couldn't remember ever dreaming about him before but maybe that was one of the things amnesia took from me. The doctors had said I could get my memory back with time..two years later and I was still waiting. I got up and fed Snowball before hopping in the shower I couldn't find my white spaghetti strap dress I adored. The one James, my boyfriend at the time of the crash, had given to me as a gift. I just figured I'd lost it all in the crash..they did say the car had caught fire. I hurried down the stairs looking at myself at the full length mirror in the hall. I wore a blue strapless dress with a black belt around my waist, black ballet flats to match with a simple gold locked and red cloth bracelet. Even though Carly and I were interning at Instyle magazine we really didn't feel the need to dress up all the time.

"You look beautiful." My mom said and got everything ready for coffee.

"Thanks. How was the movie?"

"Scary." She smiled, but there was a hint of sadness behind those blue eyes.

"You know I'm still coming home to pack and say bye before this football trip." I scarfed down some yogurt and packed a few water bottles in my bag.

"I know, sweetie."

A horn honked outside and I grabbed one of our packaged large muffins for Carly. The girl always forgot breakfast.

"Gotta go. See ya later!" I kissed her cheek and rushed out the door to Carly's car.

"Oh thank you! I always forget breakfast!" She smiled and tucked the muffin in her bag.

"You look great." I said as we pulled into the parking garage.

"Shut up, Marly. You always look better and you know it!" Carly laughed

I sighed again, looking at the big clock on the wall..again. Noon. I still had three more hours in this hell. Don't get me wrong, I'm glad I got a spot here. Girls were killing for a position like this but it didn't make it any less boring.

For lunch the third day in a row I stared down at the half a grapefruit. Of course all the girls here never anything over five calories it was sickening...who cares if you were a little chubbier than magazine girls. That's why they were in magazines..they don't belong in the real world trust me just eat the goddamn fries. I took a deep breath I swear I could smell them already..and a cheeseburger..?

"That looks sooo pathetic." Came a chuckle to my right.

My head snapped up to Nick leaning across my cubicle wall with a Hardees bag in his hand.

"Nick? What are you doing here?" He gave me a cute half-smile that made my heart skip a beat.

"Well, Carly called saying she threw her lunch at the wall and that she needed real calories so I brought you some too." He held out the bag which I all but snatched, earning me a few stares from Anorexic Amber and Bulimic Brenda.

"Ketchup packets?" I asked.

"Only about twenty."

"Thank you!" I took out my amazing burger and fries.

"Well, I gotta get back to the garage..," I stood and hugged him hard. He was sweet..deep down. He hugged me back.

"You're welcome." And just like that he walked toward the elevator and I just couldn't help myself from checking out his ass..and I wasn't the only one.

"Is that your boyfriend?" Amber leaned over, her long platinum blonde ponytail looked to perfect to be real to me.

"No..just my best friend's brother." She smiled and looked at my fries..

"Here." I said, handing over all my fries and a few ketchup packets.

"Thank you." She took them gratefully..guess Amber wasn't Anorexic after all...

I remember when my brother was fourteen and I was eleven he finally let me tag along with him and his friends or 'his boys' as he liked to call them. We went to the batting cage and his friends laughed at me when I couldn't hit any ball thrown at me. They said 'Girls can't play' and I 'should just go play with my dolls' (I didn't own dolls). Alex had come into the batting cage and yanked off my helmet. I thought I had embarrassed him and he was taking it away. He dropped the helmet to the ground and grabbed the bat from my hand and told me to wait on the sidewalk.

I remember my cheeks were flaming so bad that I was sure they matched my hair. Alex walked to his friends, raised the bat and with a a few grunts had knocked each one of them in the mouth before grabbing my hand.

"Come on, Marly. Let's go play some video games." I returned to the present, looking at the picture of Alex in his baseball uniform. His room was spotless, as our mom kept it clean as a shrine to him. I sat on the couch he kept in the middle of the room facing the TV shelf. It was so peaceful here my mom was at yoga and dad at work. I allowed myself a few short tears before I got a shower and changed into a blue t-shirt, light ripped blue jeans and sneakers. As I was blow drying my hair I had the weirdest urge to check in the hall as though I had asked someone to guard the door... I shook it off. Stupid bullshit amnesia.

I brushed my teeth and put on some light makeup before packing my bag for later.

"Make sure to text or call when you get there!" My mom was squeezing the life out of me with my Dad awkwardly trying to pry her off..so I could breath.

"Mom!" Something had been knocked off the table..splattering my jeans. She let go and smiled apologetically. The scent of hot wax washed over me and I paused..another forgotten amnesia memory. I couldn't rmember exactly but as soon as that wax hit my nose I remembered long black hair, more melted wax and...sex?

"Marly?"

I blinked. Both of my parents were staring at me. "Do you remember something, sweetie?" My Dad asked.

"I thought I did...but I guess not." I shrugged. I always played off these moments in front of my parents so they wouldn't know how much these things really got me down.

"Just give it some time." My mom squeezed my shoulder. Time..right. It's been two years if these shitty flashbacks were still slim to none after two years I doubted they were coming back.

"It's already dark. I hope I'm not the last stop." My dad grabbed my bag and hefted it on the front porch. Of course, my friends chose that time to pull up in front of the house. Wade's car with Carly in the passenger seat sitting my driveway. Paige in Blake's car on the curb. Everyone waved to my parents, knowing if they got a hint about alchohol and drugs that were going to be stashed for this trip they would never let me go. Best to be unnaturally nice...

"Sexy Mama!" Paige yelled out her window...not too nice though. God, I hoped she was talking about my mother! I blushed scarlet as Carly and Wade got out of his car and approached the porch.

"Carly! Hello, dear." My mom said, enveloping her in a hug, while my dad nodded to Wade as he took my bag to the car. My parents like Wade okay (mainly because I wasn't the one dating him).

"Where's Nick and Dalton?" I asked.

"Oh, Nick decided to stay and Dalton didn't want him to be alone. You know how inseperable they are!" Carly laughed a little too cheerfully and I just stared at her weirdness.

"That's too bad." My mom frowned and I knew for a fact that she was not really upset.

"Yeah, well we better get going!" Carly skipped back to the car and my parents gave me another hug each and said more goodbyes. I slid in the back of the dark backseat of Wade's car. As Carly got in and closed the door Wade started the car and we drove off with Paige and Blake following behind us.

"What is with your too cheerfulness?" I asked her.

"Dalton is in Blake's car." She smiled.

"Sooo?" I drug out. Wade turned the corner and stopped, out of sight from my house. Nick got up from the bus bench and got in on Wade's side, much to Wade's dislike. They never really got along and the frown on each of their faces as they locked eyes only confirmed that fact.

"Your parents couldn't know they were going."

"Smart."

Nick slid next to me with that charming smile of his.

"You should be glad. You came so close to being squished between me and Dalton." He said.

"Is he in love with you or something?" I smiled.

"Only on the weekends." I paused..that was a joke right?

-Lester-

Rot. Decay. Carcasses. Lester breathed in these smell, terrible to everyone else but as comforting as a woman's perfume to him. What would he know of woman's scent he was never with one and had no desire to be. Love made you crazy. Love brought the strongest, most stubborn men to their knees. Lester had seen it. Two years later he was still seeing it in both of his brothers. Vincent was back to his reclusive self after all the hard work that was put into bringing him out of his shell..to know that they had accepted and loved him as part of the family. His disfigurment be damned. Now him and Bo barely saw him. Bo... If Lester thought he was an ass before it was nothing compared to now. He was somewhat reclusive too..not a kind word had left his lips since Lauren died, a girl he barely knew but so deeply loved. And Marly, the beautiful young woman who had brought the family closer than ever had been hurt and, according to Vince, had developed amnesia, causing her to most likely forget their existance and never return..

Everytime Lester saw Vince pacing aroudn that empty ghost town he would always say that Marly would never forget him..that she would be back and he would love her more than anyone ever could. Lester would grit his teeth. Love be damned. He hefted the last deer into the huge ditch in the woods and drove back to the insanity of Ambrose. Almost to the house he saw Bo, drenched in blood and Lester slammed on the brakes in fear he had been attacked.

But as Bo slid into the truck, moving more like a predator than a man, the maniacal smile on his face told Lester otherwise. It wasn't his blood. Lester already knew what Bo was going to say.

"Drop me off at Church. I need to pray to Mother." That's all he did. Killed and prayed. Lester obliged, before heading to the house to eat, shower, and sleep.

_**There is chapter two...keep those reviews coming! Again many things will be changed in this story i already know. In no way, shape, or form was i making fun of eating disorders so I dont mean to offend anyone by mentioning them..I know there are plenty of grammatical errors i know how to spell i swear its just a have young child and I barely get time to type these chapters up much less go over and edit them right away...so bear with me :) **_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Little special reminder that i do not own anything there will be direct quotes from the movie all throughout this story those are obviously not mine the only character I own is Marly and I would love more reviews please im writing my butt off! haha hope you enjoy the chapter oh yes and sorry again for any grammatical errors im on a time limit here...**_

**Chapter Three**

(Vincent)

No. It was all wrong! Vincent grabbed the paper from the easel, ripping it to angry shreds before immediately starting to draw on another. She was the love of his life! How could he not remember her in every exact detail? The flow of her deep, burgundy hair..her toned body, lovely skin..her beautiful face.

"Marly." Her name tumbled like a prayer from his lips. "Come back to me. I love you. Please." Vincent had dreamed of her as they made love by the river in the moonlight. She seemed not to know him completely. These dreams felt so real causing him to almost break to insanity when he woke. He was almost prepared to leave to find her to see if she remembered and if she didn't then he would make her remember because he needed her and whether or not she knew it yet, she needed him too.

"Yes." He whispered a few hours later as he stared at the charcoal drawing of Marly, the perfect image of her the only color being the crimson highlights of her tresses. He ripped the paper off the easel and hung it on the wall before starting a watercolor of them by the river with her straddling him...his face hidden in shadow...

(Bo)

Kneeling on the floor in front of her preserved body in her coffin was always a mixed feeling for Bo. Something inbetween euphoria and disgust. Even dead, she was still worshipped..by Vincent and Lester even though he didn't realize it. It made Bo even sicker to realize she was mostly worshipped by him. Almost every night in this never ending funeral, never ending nightmare, never ending hell. He folded his hands and breathed in the smell of wax and blood, that's what their whole lives were based on..one for each brother. Wax, Decay, and Blood...

Bo didn't know how much time had passed. It was usually around now, when his knees ached and eyes burned with the flashing memories of his sins, did he finally get up to go wash and eat at the house.

He walked through the front door on still shaky knees to be welcomed by Lester at the stove burning something...

"Smells wonderful." He scoffed sarcastically. Lester paid him no mind as Bo went up the stairs, telling himself he wouldn't look tonight..that he would just go straight to the shower. But he didn't. Vincent had turned his room halfway into a shrine for Marly after a few months of waiting for her to return. He nudged the wooden door open with his boot, seeing the white dress hanging up that she wore her first day here. He would never admit it but they had lost a family member that day..and he lost what could have been..Lauren. With gritted teeth, he went to the shower to wash away yet another night of unforgiven sins.

(Marly)

The hand held out in front me was as pale and smooth as the moonlight itself. The chilly air rose goosebumps over my naked body causing my nipples to perk up. I'd been here before. The trees, the river, the man in front of me as every bit exposed as I was. I took his hand, letting his body heat disperse the chill from my fingers. The arousing smell of hot, melted wax came to me. I wasn't sure why that smell caused such a gush of dampness between my thighs but I didn't care because his fingertips were caressing down my body, making my heart hammer and my breath catch in my throat. I opened my mouth to speak but unseen lips crashing into mine, claiming me in passion. His fingers found my entrance and teased my folds to the brink of madness.

He found my sweet spot and he teased only making me wetter and gasping for more. He lifted me then, the usual feel of smooth bark against my back and his probing tip at my hot entrance.

"Who are you?" I managed to gasp.

"Come back to me, love." His erection slid deep...

"Marly, wake up." My shoulder was being nudged. I looked up into Nick's face, a little confused as to where I was until I saw the lights on a building through the car windshield. It was still dark. I leaned up off of Nick's chest in the dark of Wade's backseat..I was too tired to care about that fact.

"Are we here?"

"No. Just a rest stop." Suddenly the urge to pee overtook me.

"Yes. Bathroom. Piss." I mumbled and bolted for the door, earning a chuckle through Nick's usual asshole shell. I pushed through what I hoped was the women's bathroom door and was rewarded by the sight of stalls. Carly was washing her hands and Paige was touching up her makeup.

"Hey," Paige threw me one of her seductive smiles, and let me tell you I'm straight but sometimes her lips could make anyone swoon. "Done sleeping on Mister Muscles?" She teased and brushed some eyeshadow on.

"Was not." I mumbled, dropping into a stall.

"She was." Carly laughed. I drowned out their voices releasing my piss felt too good right now.

"Are we resting a bit longer to eat? I'm starving." I complained, coming out to wash my hands.

"We better be." Paige agreed. "I'd kill for some fries right now."

"Since when does 'Miss Perfect' eat fries?" I asked.

"Yeah, or Chinese takeout on Thursday night?" Carly crossed her arms. "You usually just bring a salad..no dressing." Now that I thought about it Paige did eat a greasy, fried eggroll but I had been too worried about getting home to notice.

"I'm just trying to keep an open mind...," She trailed off. "Okay, fine. i wanted to wait to tell anyone but I think..I think I might be pregnant..but I'm not completely sure! I need to make sure first. You know my timing is always off."

"Blakes?" I asked.

"Of course. I haven't been with anyone else."

"Okay," Carly said. "We won't say anything."

"Mm, fries." Paige said, dipping a crinkly one in the ketchup bowl. "I'm going to get more." She hopped up and went back inside the restaraunt. Carly and I looked at each other over our own burgers and fries, the girl ate like she was pregnant..

"Might as well eat now." Wade plopped down next to Carly. "Might be awhile before we get there." I just finished my whole basket and was reaching for my Coke when Paige sat back down and began attacking her fries doused in ketchup. Paige pulled out a paper, opening it on the table in front of me and Carly. After a few seconds she spoke.

"Mm, there's a place in Tribeca for three thousand." She said around her fry.

"That's still too expensive," Carly sighed. "Marly and I spend half our time interning, plus my school and I can barely squeeze in enough time waitressing."

"Well, just think about you guys. You can't stay at Waffle House forever." Paige smiled, her blonde hair shined in the lighting. "Well, I'm going to see what Blakes doing..he seems to like that care more than me nowadays." It was quiet for like a second before Wade spoke.

"Carly, you know I want to have a good time this weekend. Why did you have to bring Nick? Parents gave into bail?"

I didn't say anything as I moved to Paige's empty seat across from them. Everyone knew Wade and Nick weren't the best of friends. Seeing them next to each other just made them look cuter together, Carly had always reminded me of an elf or fairy with her small, soft features. She looked beautiful tonight with her hair halfway twisted up with a few curled pieces framing her face.

Wade had more of a soft boyish edge to him with silky hair but that just made him adorably _Wade_.

"Get a job." Came Nick's voice from behind us. We all turned in time to see him kick a homeless guys cup of change with Dalton trailing behind him. I rolled my eyes, was that camera stitched to his hand or what? I scooted over to make room and scowled when I got sandwiched between Nick and Dalton.

"Dalton, please don't film me..," Carly started and he whipped the camera to my face.

"Me either," I sneered. "The whole trip."

"Come on, man," Nick pushed the camera down. "You know Carly folds under pressure."

"Got somethin' to say?" Carly spat at Nick but he looked cooly untouched and took another swig of his beer.

"I think you've spoken enough for the both of us, don't you?"

"Nick." I said gently before sipping my soda.

"You guys are lame." Dalton retorted and headed off to Blake and Paige with the camera.

"So..," Nick slid closer to me and I tried not to appear tense. "I'm ready for more pillow action."

"Dalton, put down that damn camera!" Came Paige's shout from the cars. Despite the tension, everyone laughed.

"And that means time to go." Carly smiled at me.

I didn't fall back asleep. In fact, I made sure we both were in our opposite seats as Wade followed Blake on the two lane road.

"You mad at me?" Nick's voice came right in my ear and I jumped.

"No." I stuttered out when he smiled. He gave me that half-smile before leaning back to his side.

"This sucks." Carly said as we approached the arrow signs and yellow flashing lights.

"So much for our shortcut." Wade muttered, kissing Carly's hand. We pulled alongside Blake's car to ask what they wanted to do whe...Oh. My. God. I blushed. Paige's head was bobbing up and down over Blake's lap and his said it all.

"Oh. My. God." Carly gasped, half smiling as she echoed my thoughts. Wade honked causing Paige to jerk her head up and Blake to smile. She hit Blake then dialed her phone, getting catcalls from Dalton in their backseat.

"She's calling me." Carly laughed. " You are so busted!" She held up a tube of Chaptstick.

"I dropped my stupid lip balm!"

"Right!" We all hooted and laughed even I giggled a little, it was pretty funny.

"All right, we're pulling over. Camping out. It's getting late and we'll wake up early. You guys good with that?" We could hear her through the phone and we all agreed to pull over for the night.

"Hey," Wade nodded to a sign I barely saw. "Wax museum."

I suddenly had the strongest amnesia feeling then in my whole two years of recovering..had I been here before? Maybe we crashed near here? We drove over a little wooden bridge with what looked like a swamp underneath it. We parked in a grassy clearing before getting out and stretching. I stretched a little longer while the guys set up tents and a fire. After everything was situated I kicked back in a fold out chair next to Nick, who lit a cigarette and passed out beer bottles. I was getting pretty tired but I wanted to stay up a little later to see who would be 'tenting' with who. This De Ja Vu shit was really kicking my brain's ass.


	4. Chapter 4

_Again I dont own House of Wax, their characters, or their lines from the movie and there are plenty of them..I own Marly :) Thank you for the reviews if you commented they really make my day please leave one for me even it's just to say 'I like this Chapter post more' or something simple like that i really enjoy them and the muse must be fed people and again aplogizing for grammatical errors and mispelling i'm always in a rush when I type. Plus im on wordpad I don't own any Microsoft word or anything fancy like that sooo that should explain it all lol xoxo amber._

**Chapter Four**

(Marly)

I became more progessively high with each passing half hour. We were all situated around the fire surrounded by our tents and cars. Nick kept glancing at me from the corner of his eye while Paige and Blake practically had sex right in front of us. Carly and Wade were more modest with their PDA. A little more modest tonight because depite protests Dalton had that camera attached to his hand all night. My head swooned as I finished my third beer I never really liked the stuff but I've never liked camping and I knew it would help me sleep through whatever nerve wracking noises the forest could offer tonight. The guys started running around whooping and hollering with the football.

We watched in silence until a breeze drifted up bringing the nastiest smell in human history.

"Oh. My. God." Paige said, covering her face.

"What the hell is that?" Carly asked.

"Dalton, did you crap your pants again?" Nick asked, trying to be funny.

"What? No. I don't know...maybe. I mean I'm wearing my work clothes so...," he laughed and I would have cracked a smile but I was so overwhelmed by my fogged out brain..it was another amnesia memory..something familiar. I was getting them more often these days and it excited me..i wanted to know.

"Dalton! What did I say?" Carly snapped and smiled as she ran at him.

"No, come on...," Dalton groaned as Carly snatched the video camera from him.

"Oh..and the tables turn. You look good on camera!" She said, practically chasing him into a tent. We all laughed. Dalton grabbed the camera back and started filming the two couples making out on their chairs, before turning it to Nick and I.

"Don't think about it, I ain't kissing you , dude." Nick said from behind his black hood.

"I meant you two." Dalton slurred, twisting his red hat more firmly on his head. I blushed furiously.

"I'm going to bed." I suddenly said, I was about to fall over.

"Want me to come with you?" Nick asked and finally Dalton got the cue and turned his camera elsewhere.

"No. I'm just tired. I never smoke."

"She's a lightweight." Paige took a second from Blake's mouth for air.

"Night." I said and I swear I was out before I could completely lay down.

(Bo)

He was driving too fast down the road in his truck. Good ole drunk driving. He had already gone a few laps around the nearest roads, swigging his beer bottle. He slowed around the bend when he heard a distant thumping out in the woods..like music.

Finally, some entertainment. If it was one or two people he could take them with his bowie and make it quick. A quick release was what he needed. He drove slowly on the chance that these people wouldn't hear the rumble of his truck. He pulled up close and left his headlights on when he saw them all in the clearing. Camping out or car troubles was how his fun usually started. He left his headlights on to blind them on purpose. There were six people around the fire drinking and smoking. Four guys and two girls...

"You need something?" The stereotypical teenager said, of course he would be tough with the blonde bimbo on his lap.

"Can you turn off your lights, please?" Another man shouted..the other girl, the less sluttier looking one on his lap as well. Bo didn't feel like turning off his lights..he felt like playing but due to the their larger numbers... he would need two other players and they had been bored for far too long now..the kids exchanged a few more comments about his brights while he committed all their faces to memory. Suddenly, the man with a black hoodie and a wanabee badass look on his face stood and threw his beer bottle. It flew and busted out Bo's right headlight.

"Nick!" One of the girls exclaimed. Bo wanted to get out and have a bladefest with their faces...but he bared his teeth knowing they couldn't see the psychotic look in his eyes. He pulled out of the clearing and drove off..let the game begin..He found Vincent and Lester in the living room watching an old rerun on the TV.

"We got a game," he grunted. "Was gonna do it by myself, save y'all the trouble but there's six. Four males. Two females." That had their attention.

"Where?" Lester asked for himself and Vince. He'd been doing a lot of that again, lately.

"The clearing by the bridge..where else?" Vincent was silently staring at him from behind that mask making Bo's skin crawl in annoyance.

"They busted my front headlight. Those boys think they're the shit. Lester go out to the pile in the morning..Vincent wait till they pass out and check it out. You're the quietest." Vincent nodded. "I didn't see anyone we knew." Bo said on the way up the stairs..knowing that's what Vincent was waiting to hear. He needed to give up on Marly, she was never coming back.

(Vincent)

He found the clearing fast enough, already knowing shortcuts through the woods that he never needed to use the road. This was the largest group of trespassers they had for awhile now. He stood, blending in with the shadows at the woods edge fingering his blade at his belt. The fire was still going but it was quiet. They were all asleep with their tents zipped up tight to keep out the cold. Vincent stood in silence waiting for any kind of movement before approaching closer as stealthy as a feline. There were beer bottles and cigarette butts littering along with a few snuffed out joints. Vincent bent over and picked up a hand held video camera..he turned it on to silent record. He would document them as they were tonight and then film them after. Maybe he would give it to Bo as a present once he saw what the people had recorded on there earlier. There were three tents and he walked to the first, letting the camera get a clear shot of a mixed male and blonde female in the first one..she would make a lovely sculpture with her jaw structure.

The next tent held another couple the man having shaggyish hair the girl looked like she could be waxed in the movie theater..maybe a new ticket girl. He looked behind him in the cars as they were closer. There was a childish looking man in one car and in the other...a male with a black jacket.

Vincent stopped for a minute..Bo said there had been six people..so who was in the third tent? He cursed when the sound of a zipper being pulled reached his ears, he took the camera with im behind one of the cars. The smaller girl walked out close to the fire...looking as though she had heard him..she might have. Then man she had been sleeping with followed her out.

"Carly, what are you doing?"

"I thought I heard something."

"Probably Paige's snoring. Come back to bed." Vincent held up the camera to film their little exchange. One of the car door opened as the man with the black jacket got out.

"Hey, Nick." The girl, Carly, said.

"Can't sleep?" Nick asked them.

"She thought she heard something." The other man answered.

"Probably a squirrel. I can't sleep in that fucking car." Nick muttered, chugging a beer. "I was going to see if I could sneak in with her." His thumb jerked towards the third tent..so there was someone Bo had missed earlier. Carly mock laughed.

"I wish you guys would bang already. It's obvious you're into her." The man, Nick, started to quietly unzip the tent.

"Yeah, well. She doesn't like me back."

The other two zipped their tent closed and Vincent zoomed in for a shot at the tent Nick was closing. It was all dark but he saw a paire of bare feminine legs before the zipper closed all the way... Vincent turned off the camera and headed back to twon to tell his brothers what he saw..

(Marly)

The zipper being closed woke me up from my deep sleep. i couldn't remember what I had been dreaming but if I had to take a guess he was six feet tall, long black hair and no clothes? We had yet to exchange names.

"Nick? What are you doing?" I groaned.

"I couldn't sleep in the car. I'll stay on my side..I promise."

"Okay..but seriously? Stay on your side." I settled back in to go back to sleep...it was bad enough having sex dreams even worse having them right next to Nick.

"It's two-thirty! Get up!" I heard Blake jumping around..packing up his things. "Come on. We're gonna miss the game!" I sat up and flattened my frizzy waves of hair.

"Two thirty already?" I pulled my pants on over my underwear hoping Nick didn't see. If he did he pretended not to. We packed up all of our things, folding the tents, putting the still smoking firepit out with a water bottle.

"Have you guys seen my camera?" Dalton kept asking. "I can't find the camera."

I went into the bushes with Carly and Paige. We all needed a little pee break. I had changed into a different shirt and kept my jeans. Paige was in bright blue jogging pants and matching jacket with a bright shirt on underneath while Carly was in her usual jeans and creme colored long sleeve shirt. Carly zipped her pants when a breeze wafted over us making Paige and Carly gag and gave me another small De Ja Vu feeling.

"It's coming from this way." Carly said and started walking between the trees.

"Yeah, let's go towards the smell." Paige rolled her eyes, breaking me from my trance.

"I want to see what it is." Carly said.

"Why?" Paige and I asked together, following behind her.

"Ew, this is gross. I'm gonna throw up..I hate you." She teased Carly.

"Ha ha." Carly threw over her shoulder. Suddenly, Carly dropped and fell down the hidden hill past some bushes. She fell down and almost landed head first into..oh my god..it was a whole pit full of dead animals! There was the smell...

"Carly! Are you okay?" She had caught herself from completely falling in past her elbows.

"I'm stuck! Wade, get me out of here!" She yelled. All the guys started sliding slowly down the grass to help her out, looking like a trained rescue squad. Wade got to her first.

"I'll go get water bottles!" I said and ran through the trees back to camp. The boys had packed everything up so I jumped up on the tailgate to rummage through the cooler. After grabbing a few and a towel I hopped off but stopped when I noticed they had Wade's hood open. I didn't know anything about cars but usually whe the hood is up is when something is wrong.

They had a strap laying out and I picked it up..it looked like it had been cut or something...

I looked up when I heard voices. Everyone but Carly and Wade were coming up to the cars. Nick was shirtless and looking like a God.

"Is she okay?" I asked.

"Yeah," Paige said. "I found a water bottle in my bag and cleaned her up. Nick gave her his shirt." I noticed.

"So where is she?"

"Some redneck was dumping another deer in the pit when Carly thought she saw a hand in the middle of all the bodies. Turns out it was fake but Wade said the fan belt on his car broke so freaky redneck dude offerred them a ride." She shrugged. "So we're going on ahead."

"I might wait here for them."

"By youself? No way." Nick said. "I'll wait with you. Dalton get a tent down..and a chair."

"You don't have to stay with me." I said, setting the bottles at my feet.

"I don't mind." He said, setting the tent back up.

"Okay, well. I'll text you if I get service." Paige hugged me and then her, Blake and Dalton climbed in the car. As they were pulling out, Dalton's head popped out the window.

"Look for my camera!" Nick and I rolled our eyes..we were not looking for that annoying ass camera.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: sooo yeah i've been a lil busy but I've been updating frequently mainly because I have a few chapters already written out but I'm a lil stuck as to how i want it to go so I'm taking my time. Plus i have to work it all around my daughter as she comes first (duh) lol but I've been stuck on this book for the past two days and I can't put it down! If you're interested in a short read it's called The Cellar by Natasha Preston and I'm not sure if I'm really allowed to even mention her book or her name but I would assume I am so I am XD Please dont sue me or anything idk how this stuff works. But It's a page turner thriller I LOVE it and I'm not even done yet so please even if you think you won't like it just look it up and give the summary a read I promise you won't regret it. :) Again I aplogize for grammatical errors I'll edit this one day and maybe add more to it and the original not too sure yet...btw compared to the cellar my story looks like a kids book haha anyway on to chapter five i'm done rambling for now ooh wait almost done! Thank you for the comments I have those select few people that always comment for me so my confidence will stay high and I thank you so much 3 -amber

**Chapter Five**

(Lester)

Bo must have been right about how many people were out here camping..he only saw six but Vincent said seven..he didn't see a seventh. It was fine though. The others were leaving and he was taking the girl who had fallen into the pit and her boyfriend with him to , surprise..they had 'car trouble' in the middle of the night. He glanced at them and almost laughed aloud at their nervous faces...sometimes he had that effect on people. Lester didn't mind.

"Can you roll the window down?" The girl asked her boyfriend. The window wouldn't work..hadn't worked for awhile now.

"Sorry about that," Lester said in his most innocent hillbilly accent. "Trucks seen better days."

"Do you mind rolling your window down then?" The boy asked.

"Not at all." He rolled his window down and watched them both take a breath of fresh air. He made them squeamish talking about dead animals bodies before he mentioned what a nice town Ambrose used to be before the interstate moved in.

"You like knives?" He took his knife out to show the girl.

"Not really."

"It's a bowie, good knife. It'll cut through anything." He slammed on the breaks suddenly. The small creek littered with boulders blocked the path.

"Where's the town?" The boy asked.

"Right around the bend." Lester got out. "Just help me switch the four wheel..,"

"We'll walk from here. Thanks." The girl snapped, paranoia creeping up in her tone. Lester sneered...that's what he wanted. He put his knife away and walked around the truck to let them out.

"Look," The boy said. "We appreciate it."

"Yeah," he muttered. "Try to do something nice for someone."

Lester watched them pretty much run over the creek and around the bend..to their deaths.

(Marly)

"Why did you want to stay?" Nick asked as he threw random twigs into our new fire. The sun was getting lower into the sky and readjusted on the fold-chair.

"Get stuck inbetween you and Dalton? No thanks." I laughed, trying to joke about it but I was dead serious.

"Yeah..," he muttered as my phone rang. I don't know how the hell I was getting service finally but I took the call. It was Paige.

"Hello?"

"Hey. We're turning around. There's too much traffic. There's no way we'll make it in time." I could hear Dalton in the background asking her to ask if we found his camera..like we cared about it.

"Alright. That sucks. I'll call and let Carly know."

"Kay'. See you in a few hours."

"Bye." We hung up and before I dialed Carly I shot both of my parents a text while the service still worked.

'Hey. Took a detour..stopped to rest. Everything is good. Call you in a few days. Love you!'

Carly answered on the second ring.

"Hey. They're turning back. Paige said there's too much traffic. Did you get the fanbelt?"

"No," She said. "There's no one at the gas station. I don't know where we're going right now."

"Well, just hurry back we'll camp out again..away from the pet cemetery." Carly laughed.

"Cool. See you then." I hung up.

"Everything good?" Nick asked.

"Yeah, they said the gas station is empty so they're gonna walk around for a few then head back here." There was a quiet pause that was a little too awkward..I'd give anything to break it, even the rot smell.

"Look..," We both started at the same time. I stopped and smiled, a little embarrassed.

"You go first." I said but I could sense we were both about to mention the same thing.

"I know you're a little wary of me...because sometimes I'm an asshole..,"

"And have been to prison." I cut in.

"That too..., but I like you, Marly. I know you think maybe you don't feel the same but how do you know if you don't give me a chance?" I wasn't going to lie to myself..Nick was as hot as they came but I felt like he wasn't what I was looking for...

"Alright, deal breaker. Let me kiss you once. Just once. And if you don't feel any different I'll back off completely." I looked into his eyes.

"Just once?"

"Promise."

What could it hurt? "Okay..," He wasted no time...leaning towards me like he'd wanted to for awhile now. I could smell his cologne and for some reason it smelled all wrong... like I was already used to something else. His soft lips pressed to mine and I let his mouth guide me into submission. His hands came up to gently cup my jaw and I felt him run his tongue across my lower lip..

I pulled back.

"Nick. You're an amazing kisser...,"

"I know..it was worth a try." He grabbed his bottle and walked toward the tree line.

"Where are you going?"

"To piss."

I slumped in my seat. Great...I had hurt his ego...

(Bo)

He put his phone on silent after hanging up with Lester. Two of the six..seven campers were headed into town. He knelt in front of his mother's immortal casket in the Church. They would be going to the gas station first anyway he had a few to pray. Bo had actually felt like dressing up today boots, black slacks, black shirt and a dark blue overcoat. His hair was nice and slicked back..perfect swooning image for hunting. It wouldn't be the first time he had lured people to their deaths with his smile. He looked down at his mother's waxen sunken in face...sparing no looks for the other waxed victims of the towns people. He felt no guilt. Their lives meant nothing..their appearances would remain intact forever if they were alive they would be thanking them for this immortality so to speak.

"Except you," he whispered to his mother. "You'll always be ugly and unforgiveable to me." He scowled at his scars. He lightly spit at her casket and sighed. That cyst on her brain had been the best thing to happen to him. He enjoyed watching her go insane thinking she got what she deserved for doing what she did to him. It was natural retribution. The doors behind him opened but he didn't jump. He slowly turned to see who he assumed were the two Lester had dropped off... they got there fast enough..the girl was cute.

"We should go." She stuttered. "Sorry." They closed the door just as quickly as they had busted in. Bo was confused for a minute until he remembered he was at his mother's funeral for the hundreth time. He got up and followed them out; might as well act the part.. He somewhat stomped down the stairs to find them patiently waiting. The girl wasn't close to beautiful like Lauren..but she had caught his eye.. he wanted this one.

"Hey man. Sorry about walking in. We didn't know..," The boy started.

"You shouldn't have walked in." he spat, taking a cigarette out of the pack and lit one. Good ole tobacco to calm his nerves.

"Yeah..we're not from around here. Got car trouble."

"We were looking for Bo. He works at the gas station." The girl said. Of course you were, sweetheart, he thought.

"You found him."

"Really?" The man said. "Well, we need a fan belt."

"A fan belt?" Bo snapped. "You interrupted a funeral for a fucking fan belt?" They stopped not knowing what to say to that..Bo almost laughed. "Well, let me just go dump the casket in the ground, I'll be right there."

"Look, we're sorry." The girl said as he walked back in.

"Yeah." He closed the door and turned off the tape of recorded funeral speeches and prayers. He walked back out, catching them before they reach the road.

"Hey, I'm sorry. You know someone very special to me passed and I didn't mean to take it out on you." He mainly made eye contact and talked to the girl. Bo just couldn't keep his eyes from straying to her bra exposed by the white tank top she wore he was sure that wasn't her shirt.

"No, that's totally understandable." She said. He glanced at the boy while he shook her hand...he looked like he just had his feathers plucked. Guess he was her boyfriend.

"Why don't I meet you guys back at the station in about a half?"

"That'd be great. If that's okay." He looked into her innocent eyes, already looking forward to seeing the fear in them soon.

"Yeah." Without a glance in the boyfriend's direction, Bo crunched up the gravel walk back to the Church doors.

"What?" He heard the girl ask the guy.

"Nothing. Looks like your fan clubs gotten a little bigger." Bo chuckled and waited for them to leave before telling Vince to keep an eye on them while they walked around.

(Vincent)

He waited in the basement workshop going through the camera film. He had spied on the man and woman in town as she gushed over the rigged puppies at the Pet Store. She actually thought they were real..as amusing as that was he was more interested in watching this playback tape. It was every hunting game that they got free background information about the victims.

One of the boys were holding the camera filming the others. It was always his voice in the background. He filmed the mixed man and the blonde kissing in the car.

"Yeah, Paige. Take it off. You know Blake wants it." The girl snapped.

"Dalton! Get Lost!" She pushed the camera. It went black until they were in a restaraunt. Now it was him and the man with the black jacket..ordering food.

"Why don't you just ask her out, man?" The camera man asked him.

"She's Carly's best friend. Besides, she's not into me."

"Well, Marly is smokin' hot!" Dalton said. Vincent felt his blood run cold. It couldn't be..could it? There must be a million Marly's out there!

"Yeah, she is. I'm going to get to know her better." They walked out the door as Vincent watched them kick a man's cup of change, he felt as though he were holding the camera for dear life..he had to know.

"Get a job." Black hoodie man said. The camera was momentarily pointed to the cement. The camera was thrust in the girl's face, the one who like puppies.

"Dalton, please don't film me...," She said and the boy whipped the camera around to another face..a familiar face..

"Me either," Marly said into the camera as though speaking right to him. "The whole trip." Vincent almost dropped the camera in shock.

"Come on, man." The guy in the black hoodie pushed the camera down and it went back to the black screen. His heart was pounding so hard..she came back. How much did she remember? If she remembered anything at all? He rewound the tape to her face..she had grown in two years. Her bones were prominent. She was beautiful.._is _beautiful. Marly had changed her hair... her bangs had been cut and was more wavy mixed with curls she even had a red streak on one side. He paused it and there was no mistaking that somewhat posessive look on that boy's face. He wanted to be with _his_ Marly. Vincent would make sure that never happened. But first...he looked up at the footsteps and voices..he had work to do. Then he would find Marly, either she remembered or she will soon.

_A/N Just a quick reminder that I own nothing but Marly and some of the plot a lot is based on the movie that I DO NOT OWN haha but you all knew that already..a girl can dream well please tell me what you think i love my usual commenters! i look forward to hearing from you guys the most! _


	6. Chapter 6

_Hiii, sooo yeah I've been a little busy and I don't own House of Wax just my OC and I've had major writers block I mean major! I read every single one of your comments and I appreciate every one of you! I'm feeling the love...honestly I'm still thinking up where this story should go so I've been writing interlude chapters based on the movie not to bore everyone into expecting what will happen next buuut because I wanted this one to be familiar and new all wrapped in one plus I never really cared about the other characters in the gang just Carly and Nick writing style isn't very detailed sometimes i just rush into it but i usually rewrite it later haha and I apologize this Chapter is kinda short but only because I'm still figuring it all out..I am halfway a BoxCarly shipper but they need major work to be together that I'm still deciding whether or not I want to work at it. Again, sorry for grammatical errors and whatnot I barely have time to write much less type.._

**Chapter Six**

**(Marly)**

The sun was sinking lower behind the horizon when Paige, Blake, and Dalton returned. Nick had been gone for about two hours but so had Carly and Wade. Dalton hopped out and ran to the trees as him and Nick pissed side by side; Paige gracefully walked to me despite the hilly terain.

"They aren't back yet?"

"No." I said, watching Nick shove Dalton.

"C'mon Dude!" Blake walked over to talk to them real quick.

"Hey babe," Blake called. "Nick and Dalton are going to pick them up."

"We can go." Paige argued.

"Babe! I'm tired of driving..," As Nick and Dalton wrestled for the keys, I sighed.

"Either way I'm going to be a third fucking wheel," I muttered. "It's obvious Blake wants to bang. I gotta go with them."

"You don't have to go..," I gave Paige a look and she smiled. "If you don't mind moaning and groaning." I fake vomited.

"I'm going with you guys!" I yelled, giving Paige a hug. "Maybe you can have that baby talk tonight...,"

"Yeah, maybe."

** (Bo)**

He walked to the house at dark, wiping sweat off his face. He needed a beer after wrestling that bitch into a chair..he'd duct taped in the gas station basement with loud music playing to muffle her screams. He walked in, kicking the door shut behind him.

"What the fuck are you two doing? We got work and scouting to do!" He growled at Lester and Vincent who were huddled over something Vincent was holding. Neither of them responded to him and he growled, stomping up to them and pushing them roughly to see.

"What!" He snapped. He looked down at the video camera screen, seeing the girl he had tied down in the basement. "Home videos?" He scowled.

"No!" Lester snapped. "Watch!" Normally he would have hit Lester and told him to watch his fucking tone but his urgency made Bo keep his mouth shut.

The camera flipped to another face.

"Me either, the whole trip."

"Ginger! Well I'll be damned! Little miss Darlin' is with these pathetic children..does she remember?" He chugged his beer.

"We don't know if she remembers but she's here and we need to somehow bring her memories back." Lester said.

"Did you take care of the boy?" Bo asked and Vincent silently nodded. "We'll get her back Vince. First we need to take care of the others. Lester, check your traps quickly then take Vince out by the campsite and see if we can get one two of them alone. I've got the girl in the basement." They just stared at him for a minute.."Well, go!"

XXX

Bo had been back in the basement with her for an hour, listening to the radio and watching her struggle and cry. He smiled when she tried to seperate her lips as he had super glued them together. Vincent should have some of them taken care of by now. They both looked up at the very faint sound of a car pulling up above.

"Sshh." He cooed to her as she struggled harder. Bo wanted this one alive for now..he pulled his arm back and smacked the side of her face so hard she fell back in the chair unconcious. He straightened his coat and fixed his hat, after he made sure she was out then headed up the stairs.

(Vincent)

It had just gotten fully dark as he stood at the edge of their campsite. The fire was roaring and there was music playing on a stereo outside the single tent. Marly and the two boys were nowhere to be seen. The other car was gone also; he assumedthey were headed to town. Lester was on his way back in case Marly got hurt. Vincent was impatient and so very anxious to end these people's lives as though they were a removable obstacle to get to his prize..Marly. Just thinking her name sent delightful shivers down his spine. She was the first person besides his mother who made him feel loved and accepted and he wanted her underneath him looking up at him with pride and love and lust as they made love for the first time in forever it seemed. She was the reason he was still breathing every day with hope that she would return and he would never let her go again. Vincent wasn't even sure he wouldn't be able to keep his hands off her as soon as he saw her in person. A part of him was afraid though that she didn't remember he was a freak..a monster behind this wax security..what if she was scared and ran from him? Vincent shook his head..he wouldn't allow her to.

He heard the couple in the tent start to argue.. wanting to speed this up, he jogged to the stereo and hit the off button before hurrying back to the shadows.

"What's with the music?" He heard from inside. It worked. The man left the tent to check the radio as the woman inside yelled.

"Blake! God dammit I need to talk to you!" He turned the music back on before picking up a cell phone and putting it to his ear for a few seconds. Vincent didn't hesitate. He rushed up behind the boy and drove his knife silently but deeply into his neck. Blood splattered the grass and he gently laid him down to twitch and bleed out. Next was the girl..he stealthily walked to the tent, the light was off. The girl sat up, confused as she spotted his shadowy outline..

"Blake?" She flipped on the lantern switch and let out an ear splitting shriek. In those few seconds Vincent got a good look at her but she was nothing compared to Marly's beauty. She screamed and wrestled her way out of the tent..screaming more when she saw her lover twitching in the grass. She ran to the woods and Vincent walked out to the boy not bothering to hurry he pushed the knife with his boot further into his neck. There was a wet squelching sound and the boy laid dead in the grass. He just wanted to get to Marly, to kiss her, to feel her.

He watched the blonde run to the nearby car garage and slip in as though she would be safe there..as though he wouldn't find her. He turned all the lights on exposing all the metal and scraps, junked cars from recent hunts and anything else they thought to pile along the walls. Walking down the first aisle of cars is where he looked up through the holes of the metal ramped second floor seeing the bottom of a foot. He thrust his knife upward catching the back of her heel and watched her hobble back down the stairs..a sharpened pipe cluched in her hands. Truthfully, he was enjoying this little cat and mouse game and better to get the urges out now so he could be as gentle as possible with Marly. He watched her close herself in the back seat of a car he slowly walked past it to fuck with her head even though he knew where she was. Circling around the rear end of the car he yanked open the back door, she screamed lashing out with her pipe and it knicked his mask. Vincent jerked back for a few seconds as she tumbled out of the car, conviently leaving her weapon for him to grasp in his hand.

He held the makeshift spear ready until he saw her big forehead peek over the window. He threw with all his might watching the spear break right through the windows and through the middle of her forehead. She died instantly, slamming back against the chainlink fence and falling on the pipe causing her to slide down as her brains stuck to the metal. He took out the camera, briefly filming her last position for the video then headed through the shortcut back to the House of Wax, Lester would take care of the bodies.

(Marly)

It was pitch black outside as we slowly cruised toward town. Nick driving, Dalton riding bitch (he may as well be Nick's bitch) and me in the dark back seat.

"So, what is with you and Wade?" Dalton asked Nick. "It's obvious you two have some kind of problem." Nick met my eyes briefly in the mirror...Nick created all sorts of problems with people, I thought spitefully. Take earlier for example..he still hadn't talked to me since I had pretty much rejected him. But what did he expect? I barely knew him, he just got out of prison for I don't even know what and the second day tries to make out with me? My shadow man had better chances to get me naked than Nick did.

"Naw, Wade's cool. Good for Carly." Nick muttered.

"Yeah," Dalton jumped right on the Nick band wagon. "Wade is cool." I rolled my eyes. Nick slowed the car to a halt.

"Why are we stopping?" I asked.

"There's a little creek. You know Blake will kill us all if we fuck up his tires. We gotta walk."

"In the dark?" I protested as we all got out.

"Don't worry, princess." Nick said as we stepped over the slippery stones being careful not to fall in the water. "You got me and Dalton to protect you."

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, I feel sooo much better." My sarcasm level was high. We rounded the bend and was greeted by the lit up town ..it looked old fashioned maybe the old timers refused reconstruction or something like that. I kept getting de ja vu feelings and it only got stronger as we walked quickly to the empty gas station. We could hear hard rock or metal music blaring from somewhere inside.

"Does this place seem a little too empty to you?" Dalton asked, nervously adjusting his hat. I wrapped my arms around myself...feeling a little creeped out.

"Who cares? Lets just find my sister and Wade and get the fuck out of here." Oh god, I thought sarcastically, everyone watch out we've got a bad ass over here. Dalton tried the door.

"Carly? Wade? Hello?" He jiggled the door but it was obviously locked. "There's music playing inside but I don't think anyone's here."

"There isn't anybody here." Nick confirmed, shoving his hands deep in his jacket pockets. He started to walk away..Dalton and I hesitated, looking at each other.

"Where you going?" Dalton called.

"To the grocery store we passed. I'm thirsty."

"What about your sister and Wade, man?"

"Maybe they're at the store." Nick drawled. "Why?"

"I don't know," Dalton shrugged. "Don't you want to look for them?" Nick quickly glanced at me before walking back.

"Alright. You go check out that dorky wax museum Wade was interested in. Marly and I will go check out the store. If we don't find them meet back here and if we do find them meet back here."

We watched Dalton go in the House of Wax before I turned and walked a few steps in the direction of the grocery store. I noticed Nick wasn't beside me. I turned to find him in the same spot, staring at me.

"What?"

"I'm sorry for being an ass earlier. I can't force to like me back."

"Nick...I'm just not feeling a relationship right now. " I whispered loud enough for him to hear me .

"I know Marly, but that's one thing that makes you so attractive."

I didn't know what to say to that but thankfully I didn't have to say anything. There was a man coming out of the gas station door, locking up.

"Hey," Nick called to him. The man turned and I was hit yet again with a de ja vu feeling, hard. "I'm looking for my sister and her boyfriend. They were supposed to be here earlier this afternoon."

"I haven't seen them." he said, wiping his hands off o his jeans and offered his hand. "I'm Bo." They grasped hands.

"Nick...this is," but before Nick could tell Bo my name Bo had grabbed my hand and firmly pressed lips to my knuckles.

"Pleasure is all mine." He growled huskily. My face must have looked like a tomato..

"Marly. Nice to meet you."

"I haven't seen them but my brother, Vincent, was working earlier. He might have taken them to the house and helped them out..if you want to come check with me?" I was a little caught up in the shivers that ran down my spine when he said Vincen't name...

"Uh, yeah. Marly, you want to wait here for Dalton? In case he finds them?" Nick asked me.

"Sure." I smiled. No way did I want to go in Bo's house. I watched them disappear around the corner. i didn't know I would be waiting forever due to the fact that Dalton had already lost the battle for his life...

_A/N: Okay there it is all short and hopefully not too disappointing. I'm still working it all out like i said at the top but once i do it will flow so fast there will be chapter after chapter posted i promise :) shoot me a review i know this is sorta like the movie im going for familiar rolling into new material I just don't really care about the other extra characters personally._


End file.
